


Lie Me Apart, Secret Me Safe

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Burt is Blaine's even bigger boss, Forbidden Love, Frottage, Happy Ending, Kurt is Blaine's boss, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, in every sense of the word in this chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My working title for this story works as a summary: Secret Agent Au Thingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> (The rating is for later chapters, that will also be longer. And include plot)

"Breathe in... and pull."

Blaine drew in a shaky breath, keeping it in a few seconds before letting it out with a pull of the trigger. The shot rang out, his muscles straining to stay in place and not let the kickback affect him. 

The shot still missed.

"Dammit!" He yelled, finger automatically settling away from the trigger as he lowered the gun.

"Blaine, it's fine. Just try again," Kurt soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder before sliding it down to his elbow, gently easing his arm back up. "Just foc-"

"Focus? Kurt, I can't do this! Every tim-"

"Then do it again." Kurt brought another hand around Blaine's shoulder and grasped his chin, forcing it forward. "Stop worrying about the failed attempts and concentrate."

Blaine inhaled through his nose and rolled his shoulders. He positioned himself properly, ignoring how his elbow was brushing Kurt's chest and closed one eye before bringing the gun to his line of sight.

All he had to do was hit the black silhouette from 40 yards away.  

"Come on, Nikita." Kurt teased, the smirk in his voice evident as he stepped further back.

Blaine focused on the silence, on the weight of metal in his hand and the target. 

He breathed in evenly, barely taking a second before exhaling on the sound of the gunshot. 

The shot missed.

"Fu-"

But Kurt had pressed a hand to his mouth, positioning himself in front of Blaine.

"Don't," He hissed, "Forget your ego for a second and keep your mind on the right thing. You are getting better, you missed by barely two inches so reload and. Try. Again."

When Kurt moved aside Blaine didn't waste any time repositioning, prepared to shoot.

"So are you Michael? If I'm Nikita..."

"Just pull the trigger, Blaine."

Blaine did. 

The shot hit.

"Yes! Did you see th-"

But Kurt wasn't smiling at him.

"Oh, come on, Kurt!" Blaine whined, clicking the security in place without second thought and turning towards Kurt. "Aren't you even a little bit proud of me?"

Blaine tried giving him his biggest smile but Kurt only narrowed his eyes at him.

"I asked for the best operative they had and they gave me you." Kurt deadpanned, arms crossing in front of his chest.

"What's wrong with me?"

Kurt scoffed, "You're too short, your hair would be almost impossible to manage," He held a finger up to stop Blaine from protesting, "You never stop talking, your form is appalling, you act like a five year old and you took twenty minutes to shoot an easy, unmoving, cardboard dummy."

Blaine deflated. Resisting the urge to physically flinch and take a step backwards as he clenched his jaw and straightened his back.

"They sent me to you because I _am_ the best at what I do, sir." Blaine responded, voice cold and detached.

"And what would that be?" Kurt asked softly, realizing he had hurt Blaine which irritated Blaine even more.

"Hand to hand combat, knife throwing, intelligence and data managing. I am the best in every category from survival training to wall climbing." Blaine listed off, eyes refusing to meet Kurt's.

"Is shooting your one weakness?"

"No, sir." Blaine replied immediately, swallowing. 

"Then why have you been failing since we got here?"

"I've just been distracted." 

Kurt stopped pacing at his side. Blaine could feel his gaze on him but he didn't let himself meet it.

"Care to explain?"

"You're it, sir." Blaine stated, throat closing up and muscles freezing as the words left his mouth. 

"I'm what?" Kurt asked, but the slight breathlessness in his voice told Blaine he may have already guessed.

"My one weakness."


	2. Fraternizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sex between agents is not going to cause any more problems on this planet, Blaine."
> 
> "What about love?" Blaine mumbled, but Mike had heard, slinking back to safety and pulling Blaine down.
> 
> "You love him?"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Mike yelled, jumping behind a huge piece of scrap metal, hiding himself from view as he reloaded his gun.

"Are you seriously asking me this now? Two of Sylverster's, on your six." 

Blaine ducked down as Mike leaned up to quickly shoot the "enemy."

"Yeah, I'm asking now because I live with you, Blaine. I'm the one who has to hear your dramatic sighs and frequent masturbation."

Mike slid back down, checking his bullets and grinning at Blaine who was now bushing.

"Shut up." Was all he got in response and Mike only laughed.

"You would think stuffing a pillow in your own mouth would stop the constant moaning of Agent Hummel's name," He cackled as Blaine pushed him out in the line of fire only to give him the perfect opportunity to shoot one of Shue's in the leg. "So are you going to ask him out?"

Blaine scoffed, changing his clip a third time since the training exercise started. These were his last bullets. The huge blue letters on the wall told him they had only six minutes left.

"You know as well as I do that I can't do that."

"Because he's your superior?" Mike asked, ducking around their hiding spot again and shooting anyone wearing Sylverster's purple or Shue's orange. Blaine pushing him had accidentally given him a perfect vantage point.

"Yeah, that and it's illegal!" Blaine scoffed.

"Sex between agents is not going to cause any more problems on this planet, Blaine."

"What about love?" Blaine mumbled, but Mike had heard, slinking back to safety and pulling Blaine down.

"You love him?"

Blaine tried to squirm away to shoot anyone from the opposite team but Mike kept him in in place.

"Maybe. Yes?"

Mike stared at his friend for a moment, craning his neck to the side to check that no one was coming towards them before he settled closer to Blaine.

"You are going to do something about this, right?"

"Mike, what the hell can I do!? We're not allowed to _fraternize_ ," He hissed, using air quotes while still holding his gun. Mike was kind enough not to mock him for how ridiculous he looked.

Blaine was pouting but it didn't stop him from taking down someone from the other teams as they walked in his shooting range. 

"The rules didn't stop me from getting Tina."

"Yeah but she's a doctor. This is..."

"Kurt Hummel your superior by about four ranks and the director's son?"

Blaine groaned, letting his head fall back against the fake airplane piece they were hiding behind, trying not to look down at the green lining of his outfit. Hummel's green.

"This is all so messed up," He grumbled before jumping back into action as three orange teammates stepped too close to them. He was out of bullets. "Dammit. Mike, I'm out."

"Shit, it's okay we only have two minutes left, I can cover you." 

The final tally was four of Sylvester's, one of Shue's and six of Hummel's. 

"Anderson. My office, now."

Blaine froze, the rest of his teammates jumping around him in celebration as he ducked out of the group and followed his team leader, Kurt, away from the training room.

Of course he felt Mike's hand on his shoulder as he walked away but he didn't dare turn back.

"What happened out there?" Kurt asked the second the door was closed.

Blaine pivoted slightly, he didn't think he could just stand there and look at Kurt without "giving in" as Mike had put it when he had first told him about his feelings for the director's son.

"I don't unde-"

"You stayed hidden almost the whole time!"

"Our team won," Blaine countered, heart accelerating as he finally met Kurt's gaze. 

"Your technique was hiding behind shrapnel! Of course you won!" Kurt's voice was rising, something burning in his eyes as he took a step closer.

"I kept myself and my teammate out of danger! It was a perfect spot to take down the enemy!" Blaine yelled back, surprised as his own self-control started to falter and his voice rang out.

"Don't bullshit me! The only reason you're still alive is because you fled!"

"It's a training exercise and it would have been the right thing to do out on the field!" Blaine hollered back, they were screaming in each other's faces now.

"You and Chang took the easy way out and you know it!"

"Then why isn't he in here with me?" 

Kurt froze, hand still raised, finger pointed at Blaine's heaving chest.

"And how did you know?" Blaine continued, taking a step forward that Kurt countered with his own step back, "How did you know we never moved?"

Blaine should have felt like he had the upper hand but he didn't care anymore, Kurt was going to have to answer, either confirm or deny that maybe everything in Blaine's head wasn't just one sided. 

"I-"

"You had twenty agents to watch over more than fifty meters of ground and six monitors, at least. And yet you know that we stayed put, that I didn't move in the last few minutes," Blaine was panting and verging on insubordination but he couldn't stop now.

Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's hand that was almost pressed to his chest, holding his gaze.

"Six months ago you hired me, you asked for the best and I showed you less than that and yet you pulled me out of training two years before I was done. You defended me against your father when Sebastian and I fought even though you know I pulled the first punch."

"You were defending me." Kurt whispered.

"I was still in the wrong," Blaine had walked them back against the door, he was pressing Kurt into it and he didn't want to stop.

"You have potential," Kurt said, barely-there conviction in his voice but fire in his eyes.

"As an agent?" 

Kurt stayed silent but Blaine could finally see the answer written on his face. Potential as _his_ , as more than what they were, as a partner, as a significant other.

"As someone you could love?" Blaine asked, voice hardly above a whisper.

"Too late, I alr-" Kurt answered before a knock at the door had them jumping away from each other. Kurt drew in a breath before turning and opening the door he had just been pressed to.

"Yes?"

"Agent Hummel, a fight has started up in the training room. You may want to come down."

Blaine saw Kurt turn his head the slightest bit before following the security guard out without a word.

~-~-~

"How much trouble are you in?" Blaine asked in the dark as he heard the door open.

Mike snorted, "How did you know?"

"There was a fight, Sebastian was involved, I assumed." Blaine shrugged even though he knew Mike couldn't see him.

"He was making jokes about you and Hummel."

Blaine stayed quiet. 

"Were they correct? Are you and him together?" Mike asked after a moment.

"Is that what Smythe called it?" Blaine laughed. 

"Well, no, but this is me asking more than anything. He was just going on about the many positions you two could be trying out in his offi-"

"Thanks, Mike. I get it," Blaine rushed to stop him, cheeks heating up the slightest bit. "And no, we're not... anything."

"Yet," Mike added, climbing into his bed on the other side of the room. 

Blain smiled, briefly wondering if Mike was as well. Or if he could _hear_ his smile when Mike snorted from his position against the wall. 

"Shut up," Blaine mumbled, turning around, leaving his back to Mike who was now laughing.

"You've got it bad!"

Blaine threw one of the books on his bedside table at Mike, "ha!"ing' when he heard it hit his target with a groan from his roommate. 

They stayed silent for a while, Blaine's snickering finally coming to a stop. Soon he could hear Mike's breathing starting to even out.

"Hey, Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked, voice cracking. 

"Wait, I suppose. You put your cards on the table, wait to see how it plays out."

"What if I-"

"Dude, what if you get terminated for falling in love with the director's son!" Mike teased but Blaine appreciated his attempt to lighten his worry.

"I think he loves me back," Blaine whispered, chewing on his bottom lip.

He heard Mike turn in his bed to face him but he couldn't do the same, he kept staring at the wall out of fear, something he wasn't used to.

"Would you be willing to give it all up for him? Being an agent? This job?" Mike asked.

Blaine swallowed, it scared him how quickly he answered that in his mind. "Yes."

Of course, Sebastian Smythe overhearing their conversation on his way to his own room had not been part of his plan.


	3. Off-Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine froze, mouth falling open, "Are you telling me that everywhere else is filmed with sound?"
> 
> Kurt smirked, "Worried, Agent Anderson? Have you been doing noisy things that you wouldn't want seen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burt Hummel is a national treasure, Mike's an enabler and Kurt and Blaine share some PG firsts.

"Can I have a moment alone with him?"

Blaine swallowed, pointedly ignoring the look Mike was giving him as he finished adjusting his lapel and patted him on the cheek once before slipping out with a small smirk.

Kurt stepped up, taking Mike's position in front of him, smoothing down his collar and tie.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, voice soft and clear of any judgment. 

"Terrified." 

Kurt smiled, focusing his attention on Blaine's suit, slipping his fingers under the knot to check the shirt. Mike had already perfected it.

"Why did you recommend me?" Blaine asked, almost a whisper but Kurt was standing right in front of him, he could probably almost hear,   _feel_   his heartbeat under his fingertips. "I've barely been here a year, I don't deser-"

"Don't you dare, Blaine. If you don't realize how much you deserve this then I will for you. You're one of the best agents here."

"I'm not an agent."

Kurt met his gaze, hands still fiddling with his collar, "You are now."

"You never answered my question," Blaine pressed, catching and keeping Kurt's hand in place as it tried to slip away.

"I recommended you because my father needs to see you as something other than the kid who almost got kicked out of the agency for having a... crush on his superior." Kurt was smiling as he looked back into Blaine's eyes. 

"I had to do three months of laundry for that."

"Yeah, but at least Sebastian never told them who the superior was," Kurt teased, even though he knew that everyone in Blaine's block   _knew_ .

"The jerk is probably waiting for the right moment to reveal that and get me terminated."

Kurt scoffed, "You newbies are always so dramatic. And anyway, you're going on a mission and he's not, if he was going to pull a stunt like that he would have done it earlier."

"So is your father ever going to see me as anything other than that?" Blaine smiled as Kurt brought his second hand up to his lapel, pulling it straight.

"Probably not since I told him I had fallen in love with one of the trainees."

Blaine groaned as Kurt laughed. "He knows. Oh, god, he knows!"

"Not in so many details but he guessed, yes."

Kurt looked down at their linked hand on Blaine's chest, biting his lip.

"Then why is he letting me go on this mission with you?"

Kurt stayed quiet for a moment before finally meeting Blaine's questioning gaze.

"Because he knows we'll stay professional, that the rules and this job come first for both of us."

Blaine kept watching him, seeing the frustration he felt reflected in Kurt's eyes.

He took a step closer and Kurt didn't flinch or move backwards because they both knew Blaine wouldn't risk anything.

"When we retire from the agency, no shush don't mock," Blaine scolded at Kurt's laugh, "I will be able to tell you how I feel directly, I will be able to hold your hand without pretense and I will finally be able to kiss you outside my dreams."

Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine's, eyes squeezing shut. "Why couldn't we have been store clerks or something," He groaned and Blaine tried to laugh but he couldn't.

" _ Kurt _ ."

"I know, Bl-"

"Guys?" Mike's voice rang out as they stepped away from each other with a nervous laugh. "The bosses are coming this way, tone down the heart-eyes."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Mike but he kept his gaze on his roommate, making sure Blaine was alright as agents Shuester, Sylvester and director Burt Hummel stepped into the room.

Blaine straightened up, professionalism slipping back into place without fault as he listened to the whole brief and plan. He retained every detail and ignored every look Burt sent his way that had nothing to do with the mission.

Both Mike and Kurt did the same and by the end of the meetup none was the wiser. 

Before he could take in a deep breath, Burt was walking back into the room and heading straight towards him. 

"Agent Anderson," Blaine managed to hide his smile at the new way of addressing him, "My son hides his game correctly but he's still not the best at hand to hand combat. In the three days before you leave for Turkey I suggest you two take some time to practice. Off the clock."

It was said so purposefully and to anyone else it would have sounded like a simple suggestion but Burt was looking at him with another meaning.

He was giving them off the record permission. 

From the look Kurt was giving him, he had realized as well. 

So had Mike, if his huge shit-eating grin was anything to go by. 

~-~-~

"Oh, will you stop grumbling?" Kurt teased, throwing his towel at Blaine's face, which Blaine caught easily.

"No! This is..."

"Better than nothing?" Kurt suggested, pulling Blaine forward by his arm back to the center of the mat. "This is the last blind spot in the security system, only room in the whole agency that doesn't have sound recording and half the room is out of the camera's range."

Blaine froze, mouth falling open, "Are you telling me that everywhere else is filmed with sound?"

Kurt smirked, "Worried, Agent Anderson? Have you been doing noisy things that you wouldn't want seen?"

"Stop it, this isn't funny!" But Blaine was smiling as Kurt poked him a little.

"And no, the sleeping quarters aren't wired but as you know they stayed closed from sixteen-hundred hours until zero-seven-hundred... Why are you laughing at me?"

"You mean 8pm until 7am?" Blaine teased.

"Shut up, it's not my fault I grew up with a military father."

Kurt was actually   _blushing_ . 

Blaine bit his lip before taking Kurt's hand and pulling him towards the edge of the room, where the camera couldn't see.

"Blaine? What are you do-"

Kurt inhaled sharply through his nose as Blaine pressed their mouths together, hands gently framing his face. 

The kiss was short and sweet but Blaine's heart was pounding in his ears, he could feel it in his lips as he leaned back the tinniest bit, still keeping them pressed together.

He only opened his eyes when he felt fingers trace the inside of his wrist where his hand was still pressed against Kurt's cheek.

"What are you doing?" He asked, blinking up at Kurt who was still   _so_   close.

"Feeling your pulse," Kurt mumbled and Blaine watched with fascination as a blush creeped up his cheeks, "I wanna see if you're as affected as me."

"I am," Blaine assured, closing his eyes again, "Of course I am."

"We shouldn't be doing this," Kurt whined but he wasn't moving.

"The director practically gave us the green light."

Kurt scoffed, "To spend time together!"

"To practice hand to hand combat, actually." Blaine snorted as Kurt purposefully stepped on his foot.

"Would you rather be doing that?"

Blaine didn't comment on how he really wouldn't mind getting up close and personal with Kurt under the guise of fighting.

"Not wearing the right clothes for it," He answered instead.

"We don't have any other clothes, you idiot." But when Blaine looked up again, he was smiling.

"There are no microphones in this room, right?" Blaine asked, rubbing his thumb over the apple of Kurt's cheek down to the slight stubble over his jaw.

"None, just like the training center. Why?"

"I love you." Blaine whispered.

Kurt met his gaze and Blaine hoped he could see everything he meant with those simple words in his eyes. Everything they couldn't say to each other.

He knew how dangerous saying it out loud was, even if no one was around to hear it. For them. For their situation, it was a step they couldn't take back.

They had always hinted at it and they both just   _knew_   but it had never been worded, never been confessed directly. Everything between them had always been indirect. 

"I love you, too." 

Blaine wanted to kiss him again, he wanted to hold him and share more but he knew he couldn't because no matter what they were still on the base, still in the corner of a room filled with cameras and still agents.

Out of the shot or not they were still them.

But it was enough for Blaine, he was happy and if the smile on Kurt's face was anything to base on, so was he.

"Now, how about you show me all these skills my father thinks I need to learn."

"Are you mocking me?" Blaine breathed as Kurt quickly squeezed his ass before walking towards the center of the room.

"Of course not," Kurt said with a wink.


	4. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blaine feels a smile spread over his face but Kurt is returning it so he doesn't feel too silly as he surges up to kiss Kurt again, because apparently one can get addicted to kissing the person you're so in love with you ignore the fact that all the noises they made for their "cover" will surely be heard on the recording.
> 
> No one will ever be able to say they aren't dedicated agents ever again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some dirty!

"He's still looking," Kurt groans, drumming his fingers on the bar as he turns back towards Blaine, leaning the slightest bit further on his seat.

Blaine is just trying not to panic.

"Kurt, this is a murderer. He's a _murderer_. If he knows we're agents he will not hesitate to cut our heads off or something!" Blaine hisses, voice going squeaky.

Kurt smiles at him, slightly patronizing but mostly fond. "It'll be fine, Blaine. Just remember your training and relax."

Blaine huffs out a laugh but to his credit he still looked like any normal person having a drink at a bar. 

"This is not going as planned. He wasn't supposed to come down here!"

"I know, Blaine."

"The plan was simple, he stays in his room, we get intel on his people and he never gets the chance to burn us!"

"I kn-"

"The last three agents were made within minutes, Kurt! And," Blaine discretely looks in the reflective surface of one of the bottles on the counter, "He's still watching us!"

"Blai-"

"We're going to die. I said he was going to burn us but I've read his file, he may _actually_ burn us. Like, literally."

"Blaine!"

"Kurt we were supposed to gather intel! Not die or be in any kind of situation where dying was a possibility! That wasn't supposed to happen until next week! I'm not ready for th-"

His words die out on his tongue as Kurt slides a hand around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

He knows it's a tactic, it's a distraction, it's a cover but when he grabs onto Kurt's shoulders and kisses back he takes it as _them_.

He feels like he's burning up, his lips, his jaw where Kurt has pressed a second hand, his fingertips where they slip up Kurt's suit jacket to his neck. The kiss stays light, closed mouthed and dry but the effect still sends his head spinning and pulse erratic.

For a moment Kurt grabs on tighter, mouth pausing as he breathes between them, Blaine can feel how furrowed his brows are so he kisses him again. Closing the last few inches and sucking in Kurt's top lip before changing the angle.

He takes in a deep breath when Kurt leans back and smiles as he presses a few small pecks to his damp lips. "Mhm, the things I have to do for this job," Kurt murmurs against him before kissing him again.

But that's what brings them back. Blaine giggles a little when Kurt whines as he pulls away and he struggles to remember why he stopped them in the first part.

"Is he still looking?" 

Kurt finally opens his eyes at that and Blaine's throat tightens, they're so beautiful and _close_ and Blaine is fascinated by their changing colors and then by the smirk playing on Kurt's lips that are.. oh. Dark and kiss-bitten. He did that. He wants to do it again.

But then Kurt's eyes are flicking behind Blaine and he freezes. 

"He's leaving," Kurt whispers, lips barely moving and Blaine would know, he's staring at them.

Then it clicks. "What?'

But Kurt is already sliding off his stool, his hand grabbing Blaine's and pulling him towards the elevator. 

He crowds Blaine into the wall where he just pressed the "up" button and slids his arms around his waist so he can lean down and whisper in his ear, "He's going back up to his room and so are we."

Blaine would remind him that they don't have a room but then Kurt is nibbling at his ear and Blaine catches sight of their target, Williams, coming towards the elevator right as he hears it ding.

"Show time," Kurt breathes against his jaw before pushing him into the lift.

With perfect timing, Kurt "accidentally" takes a step back, his foot colliding with the closing doors, providing enough time for their target to get on, nodding his thanks.

Blaine barely gives him a second glance as Kurt hugs him closer, fingers crawling under his shirt to pet at his back, almost like he's trying to calm the nerves boiling up inside him.

When they reach the man's floor they make a show of realizing it was theirs as well and manage to giggle and kiss all the way to the room next to Williams' before Kurt is sliding a hand into Blaine's back pocket, pulling out a keycard that Blaine didn't put there and opening the hotel room door.

"Perks and privileges of being the director's son," Kurt laughs at Blaine's raised eyebrow before pushing him into the wall, the air punching out of Blaine's lungs as he presses close, nipping at his jaw.

"You trying to be convincing?" Blaine hisses as Kurt scratches down the side of his neck, making Blaine's head fall against the wall. Noise.

"I'm a professional," Kurt whispers before bitting at Blaine's throat, soothing the skin with his tongue only to nibble at it some more, accentuating the perfect sting of pleasure, "Need to make him think we're here for a reason."

All witty banter is forgotten as Kurt grabs his face between his palms and kisses him, no finesse, no slow slide of lips but a desperate press of hot open mouthed kisses.

Blaine can't help the moan that gets lost between their lips as he lets himself be guided across the room, Kurt making sure to knock into a lamp and the sidetable before they finally reach the bed.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Blaine knows this is against every rule the agency taught him but he doesn't care because it feels right, being in Kurt's arms as they roll around on the bed, hands fumbling with clothes without taking them off, just feeling and caressing. 

Kurt forgets about making planned noise as Blaine slips his tongue between his parted lips, pulling a surprised gasp followed by a loud moan before he licks away Blaine's smirk. 

Blaine runs his hands under Kurt's jacket, making Kurt pause and sit up to remove it, barely caring about where it lands as he leans back down to pull Blaine's mouth to his teasingly, making him follow him up. 

They had given Blaine a more casual look so Kurt happily slides his fingers into the curls, pulling the slightest bit making Blaine fall back down and hips buck.

Kurt fully leans up again, his knees squeezing around Blaine's hips before he purposefully grinds down, bottom lip sucked between his teeth, hiding a smile as Blaine's mouth falls open.

He starts up a slow rhythm, moving his hips in circles teasingly with his eyes locked on Blaine's. His hands settle on Blaine's chest, fingers digging into the material of his shirt and Blaine is sure he can _feel_ his heart pound and blood pulse.

Kurt's focus shifts when they hear a noise coming from the room next door but Blaine uses it as an opportunity to fuck his hips up making Kurt stutter out a breath and fall against Blaine.

He groans into Blaine's neck as they grind together, the angle not as perfect but the speed far better. Blaine's hard and aching and Kurt feels amazing against him, letting out small _ah ah ah_ 's as Blaine meets Kurt's thrust, arms curled around his shoulders.

"Fuck, _Blaine_."

"Harder," Blaine begs, feeling Kurt's responding growl against his skin before he shifts to wrap his legs around Kurt's back, heels pressing in and head thrown back as Kurt accelerates their pace, sucking at the skin of Blaine's throat.

Neither of them notice the headboard knocking into the wall perfectly for their cover.

Blaine's hands scratch up Kurt's back to his neck, winding into his hair and pulling him for a hard kiss, lips sliding together without grace or breath as they pant into each other's mouths.

Everything feels hot and perfect from the sharp pressure of teeth to the way Kurt's practically fucking Blaine through their clothes. Some sort of intense, electric heat building between them but they can't feel it past the sensations of their bodies and lips and hands finding each other desperately.

"So close, Kurt, fuck!" Blaine hisses, voice cracking, eyes leaving Kurt for a moment to throw his head back, losing the pace and letting Kurt take over with a groan.

Kurt grabs onto the headboard, fingers digging into the wood as he uses it for leverage and purchase, hips rolling faster and harder, getting both of them that much closer to release.

It's the sight of Kurt stilling with a silent scream, neck and body taut despite small tremors of ecstasy that has Blaine grinding up a couple more times and yelling with his own orgasm, wracking his body and charging his brain like a high he can feel everywhere.

It leaves him drained and happy because it's more than just sex, it's Kurt and their time together, orgasms or not he never feels happier than he is when he's with Kurt.

It's with a huge grin that he accepts a collapsing Kurt into his arms, mission, agency and everything else forgotten as he holds him close and kisses his way from his forehead to his lips, meeting him in a gentle, sated kiss.

"How long do we have?" Blaine mumbles, feeling his eyes start slipping shut of their own accord.

"What do you say to all night?" 

Blaine removes his face from Kurt's neck to stare at him with both confusion and hope.

Kurt giggles, "I planted a bug on our dear friend Mister Williams. Tomorrow all we have to do is get the recording and the agency will have far more than what they planned for during this pre-mission, if you will. We're free for the night."

Blaine feels a smile spread over his face but Kurt is returning it so he doesn't feel too silly as he surges up to kiss Kurt again, because apparently one can get addicted to kissing the person you're so in love with you ignore the fact that all the noises they made for their "cover" will surely be heard on the recording.

No one will ever be able to say they aren't dedicated agents ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are another couple half-chapters written out throughout my documents and drafts but for now this is still the final part. If I ever write more to this (if it hits me on a whim) it would be a sequel.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> The frottage comes in chapter four, I'm afraid.


End file.
